


Of Dancing Men and Soldiers

by Dweo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody is observing Sherlock and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dancing Men and Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a 100 word drabble for [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2262.html?thread=3246038#t3246038). The story is based on the moment in the Great Game where John calls Sherlock and Sherlock makes rather interesting moves (about 44 minutes into the episode).

I watch him.

Moving to the unheard music of his own mind. He dances, but not for me, never for me. He only danced for her.

For his harsh mistress.

For the game.

And now he dances for him too.

For his soldier.

For the impossible love.

And I watch the soldier.

Perfectly still, listening to the silence in his mind, where there was war now there is only dancing. He listens to him.

To his dancer.

To the impossible love.

And I watch them.

And all there is left for me is to dream of dancing men and soldiers.


End file.
